


lying is the most fun a boy can have (without taking his clothes off)

by Calex



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, fail!threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is starting to think that his brilliant plan isn't actually all that brilliant.</p><p>Sacrilegious, he knows, but sometimes a mistake is a mistake. These are the facts:</p><p>1) Threesomes are never a bad idea. In general fact, threesomes are a <i>fucking awesome</i> idea;<br/>2) A threesome with Mark and Eduardo, however, is probably just wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying is the most fun a boy can have (without taking his clothes off)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/632791.html?thread=10137303#t10137303) at the TFLN fest ages ago. Finally decided to post it. Also, I love playing with Sean's character, but I can't seem to stop fucking with him XD

Sean is starting to think that his brilliant plan isn't actually all that brilliant.

Sacrilegious, he knows, but sometimes a mistake is a mistake. These are the facts:

1) Threesomes are never a bad idea. In general fact, threesomes are a _fucking awesome_ idea;  
2) A threesome with Mark and Eduardo, however, is probably just wishful thinking.

  
The thing is, Sean thought he had an _in_. He _owns_ Mark, now. He knows that. He knows he's got Mark wrapped around his finger, stars in his eyes or some shit like that. Mark thinks he's the best fucking thing ever, that he's the fresh breath of wind Facebook needs to make it big. Mark thinks that Sean is the catalyst that will make Facebook big. Bigger than big.

Sean is going to make Facebook _ginormous_.

The best part is? It's not even a lie. Sean will _make_ Facebook. Sure, Mark's the brains behind it and he's the guy who brought Facebook to life, but Sean will make Facebook bloom. Sean is the guy who'll throw Facebook the biggest ever 21st birthday party, because he can. Sean will make Facebook a veritable Big Man On Campus.

Sean is going to make Facebook _cool_.

That Eduardo kid? Sean doesn't understand why Mark's so attached. Eduardo is nothing but a well tailored, expensive suit. He's an open wallet, a blank cheque. He's a necessary evil, but he's not the backbone. Guys like Eduardo are important in the stages of infancy, but they're disposable. Sean is irre-fucking-placeable. So yeah, he thinks he's got it in the bag. He's got to keep Mark in check, he needs to keep him close and make him realise that he doesn't need Eduardo. He needs Mark to realise that the person he needs to depend on now is _Sean_.

So you know, Sean does the second thing he's best at: he works out a seduction strategy.

The plan is really fucking simple. Mark isn't gifted with Sean's talents. Mark's got brains, but he lacks the charisma of a true leader. He's antisocial, and that translates to total asshole to most people. He doesn't know how to make it endearing, even. He can't even make it look like eccentric genius. Mark doesn't know how to work with what he's got, but Sean is truly _gifted_ in that area. Sean's got brains too, okay. He _revolutionised_ the digital music industry. He made fucking _Napster_. He's not just a pretty face.

The thing is, Sean _does_ have a pretty face. And he's got slick moves. Sean knows how to be smart, and also how to attract people. Charisma, again. It's the mark of a true leader. Mark's just kind of a geek with a big brain. Sean figures, you know, he's probably got to be gagging for it by now. He's got to be missing out on the vital part of living.

He's probably got enough sexual frustration to power Facebook off of it.

Sean's not above to a little mutual backscratching. And if it has the added side benefit of making Mark more attached to him? The better. And what better way to wean Mark off Eduardo than by showing him just how much Sean is _better_ than Eduardo? Sean is going to rock Mark's geeky little world, no lie.

If only Mark and Eduardo will get with the program.

It starts off well enough. He plies them with champagne (even splurges and gets a bottle of _Bollinger_ ), and dazzles them with his awesome. He takes them to one of the clubs where he's on the permanent VIP list and gorgeous men and women create a steady traffic to and from their table. It works with Mark. He sits uncomfortably at the edge of his seat, body tense and fingers a tight knot on the delicate stem of his champagne flute. But he can't take his eyes off of everything, and when he's not watching the club, the people, the extravagance Sean controls at the tips of his well manicured fingers, he watches Sean.

Eduardo is a tougher nut to crack. He looks decidedly unimpressed, and definitely disgruntled. Sean hides a smirk in his flute. Whatever, it's not like he thought Eduardo will be an easy mark. But Sean's always loved the thrill of the chase and Eduardo? Eduardo will give him a hell of a chase.

Sean considers Eduardo. He's tall, all lean and economical lines in a well dressed package. His hair is a little ridiculous, but whatever, Sean can work with that. He briefly considers giving Eduardo the number of his hair stylist. Maybe after everything's over, Sean can make it work. He's a freaking _genius_. Eduardo's also got ridiculously big eyes with long, thick lashes girls keep casting envious glances at, and a wide, well shaped mouth that Sean can definitely see wrapped around his cock.

He shifts a little uncomfortably and grins. Oh yeah, he likes that image. Eduardo on his knees in front of Sean, mouth stretched tight around his cock, looking up with big, wet eyes that are defiant and helpless against Sean's awesomeness. And man, Sean kind of can't get over his fingers. Sean decides he's going to want to see them, later. See Eduardo stretching Mark out for Sean's cock, make Mark _and_ Eduardo realise just who's in charge.

Sean can definitely work with this.

Eduardo shoots him a suspicious glare and Sean just smiles disarmingly, _charmingly_ at him. Eduardo's glare doesn't waver. Sean just shrugs and tops up Eduardo's almost empty glass. He's got more than one weapon in his arsenal.

* * *

Mark and Eduardo stumble into the suite Sean just got. They're giggling, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Both of them are flushed and mussed. Eduardo's tie is loosened, and his top button is undone. Mark's always dishevelled looking in his usual uniform of hoodie, jeans and flip flops, but Sean is perfectly willing to make sacrifices, okay. Facebook will be worth it.

So Sean smiles indulgently and swipes the cardkey, letting the door swing open to admit Mark and Eduardo. He leads them with a hand on the small of their backs and gently guides them to the bedroom. His eyebrow shoots up to his hairline, though, when they don't even need to take further prompting.

Mark's hands work with surprising nimbleness on Eduardo's buttons, undoing them with easy familiarity that has Sean thinking _hey, hey, hey_. Eduardo _giggles_ and tugs ineffectually at Mark's hoodie until Mark gives up and yanks it off himself, hair a mess of curls that fall into his eyes. He's not wearing anything underneath and Eduardo's mouth immediately attaches itself to his neck.

  
He's sucking a bruise into pale skin when Sean slides in behind him and starts to slide his shirt off Eduardo's shoulders. Eduardo freezes, and Mark lets out a protesting whimper before his eyes open and he's looking at Sean. Sean pauses, watching the thoughts swirl in Mark's eyes but really, Sean's helping him out so Mark nods slowly and Sean grins at him. Eduardo's shirt is dropped haphazardly to the floor, and Sean's working his belt, pressed flush against his back. Eduardo's moved to Mark's nipples and Mark's got his hands fisted in Eduardo's hair.

It definitely looks better messed up, but Sean isn't going to admit that out loud. Whatever, he still hates Eduardo. But okay, he has to admit that Eduardo? Eduardo's built pretty well for someone who has girly eyes and girly lashes and looks so skinny when he's got clothes on. Eduardo's body is all lean muscle, and his skin is perfectly bronzed all over. Not a tan line to be seen, yet. Sean wonders if it's natural, or if he sunbathes in the nude.

And okay, yeah, his dick is definitely happy with the image that provides.

He pushes Eduardo's pants and boxer-briefs down, and has to take a look and… okay, yeah, so maybe he doesn’t sunbathe in the nude, but Eduardo has to wear the tiniest Speedo in _existence_ , his tan line is so tiny. His ass, though, is fantastic. It's tight and a perfect handful, and Sean can't help but smooth his hands over it and give it a squeeze. Oh yeah, a perfect handful in each hand. He is so behind this now. Sean has _the best_ ideas, ever.

Eduardo kicks his pants off and he's working on Mark's jeans next. But he's pushing his ass back into Sean's hands and Sean dips his fingers into the crease, traces over him lightly. Eduardo jumps and fucking _moans_ for it, thrusting back, and Sean's pants are starting to get uncomfortably tight.

He's just starting to push the tip of a finger inside when he feels someone hand clamp down on his wrist, hard.

Sean looks up in confusion and sees Mark staring at him, and his eyes are hard. Eduardo's got his eyes closed and he's still moaning, circling his hips back into Sean's hands and fuck, _he's such a hungry little slut_ , who the hell even knew? But Mark's looking at Sean, completely expressionless but his eyes? His eyes are actually really fucking blue and really fucking scary right now.

Sean holds perfectly still and keeps his eyes on Mark. Mark holds the contact as he cups Eduardo's chin with his free hand and kisses him-hard, wet and filthy. His hand is getting kind of painful around Sean's wrist, though, and when Sean tries to pull away, the grip only tightens.

Eduardo's naked except for his socks, and Mark is shirtless and clearly hard through his jeans and Sean's completely, fully dressed. And Mark isn't budging. Sean's starting to get a bad feeling.

Mark pulls away just long enough to mouth something to Sean before he lets go, spins around and shoves Eduardo onto the bed. He's climbing on top of Eduardo before Sean's incredulous brain actually manages to decipher what the hell he'd been saying and then Sean can only stare. Because what the fuck?

 _Get out._

What the fuck, this is _Sean's_ room, damn it. He paid for it. It's his plan! This is so not going how he thought it would. He's got to have read Mark wrong, but when he tries to join them on the bed, Mark shoots him a look that actually freezes him on the spot.

He can't believe this.

His dick's so hard he's about to pass out from being so horny, and Mark's giving off enough _fuck off_ vibes that Sean can imagine metal walls erected around the two of them. And _erected_ is so the wrong word because it just draws Sean's attention to his dick even more. He groans, palming himself through his pants and if looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ashes on the carpet.

Then Mark fucking _ignores_ him, slides down Eduardo's body and takes Eduardo's cock in his mouth to the root. Eduardo shouts, body a perfect arch off the mattress, hands scrabbling desperately for purchase and it's _Mark's_ hand pushing Eduardo's thighs apart, _Mark's_ hands cupping his balls. It's _Mark_ who slides a spit slick finger back and over Eduardo's hole, _Mark_ who pushes in and starts spreading Eduardo open.

And Sean has a bad feeling that 1+1=Mark's dick in Eduardo's ass, and Sean going home with a hard on and no one to suck it, or for him to fuck.

Shit.

Sean tries to move again and this time Mark growls and his head snaps up to glare at Sean with surprisingly sober eyes.

"Leave," he says, and Sean narrows his eyes. Mark doesn't budge. Finally, Sean curses and strides out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Whatever. He'll find someone. In fact, he might have the perfect person in mind. He pulls out his phone and fires off a quick text:

 _What started out as a threesome has become me sitting here watching them have sex... Can I get a ride home?_   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And then after some discussion with [thisissirius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius) about who I couldn't stop picturing as the person Sean texts, I started writing extras. You can find them [here @ my LJ](http://users.livejournal.com/_calex_/108000.html#cutid2).


End file.
